Fool for Ally
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: Nobody's a bigger fool than Austin, Especially when it comes to Ally. His Ally. Auslly


_A/N: This is written for my best friend, Ellie (aka PoetryRebel check her out she is totes amazing) she wasn't having the best day, so I wanted to make her valentine's as incredible as she was and as amazing as she deserved. You know that awesome person you can be silly around no matter what? Well that's her. She's the Trish to my Ally, or the ginger to my Calum. She's incredible. Today we wrote a mash up of A&A songs and planned our future double weddings. This is for you Ellie! Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Disclaimer: if I owned A&A, they would already be dating. Enough said._

_Enjoy…. _

Austin Moon was no fool.

When he heard that Elliot was planning on asking Ally, HIS Ally, to be his girlfriend, it wasn't let go.

It started out when Elliot first walked into the sonic boom. His height and his looks, he was almost a decent competition for Austin. He was fine until he saw the way Elliot hugged Ally, and it became even worse when he saw the way he looked at her.

Right after their first hug, Ally grabbed Elliott's hand and dragged him out of the store, leaving him just enough time to give Austin a quick smirk.

Austin was not thrilled with him, at all. Especially not when he took up ALL of Ally's time. His Ally.

Ally abandoned him to write songs alone, all alone, while she was out with Elliott. Austin sat alone in the practice room for countless hours waiting for her to come. She never did.

It began to worry him when she missed not one, not two, but THREE consecutive practices. All because of HIM. Trish said it was jealousy, and maybe she was right. He didn't know why, he didn't know how or even what to do. All he knew was that Elliot was taking away HIS Ally, and he didn't like it one bit.

He shouldn't feel this way, he knew he shouldn't. After all, they were partners and best friends. And he DID turn himself Orange and sweaty for it to stay that way. Just friends. He was in the friend zone. And from what he knew, there was no known way out.

He wasn't sure if he liked her, or what the deal was. That is, until Dez, the love whisperer came into place.

Dez made Austin realize that he likes writing songs with her, the way she smiles, the way she laughs, and even when their hands accidentally brush while playing the piano. And that's when it hit him.

He was in love with his songwriter, partner, and best friend. He was in love with Ally Dawson.

He called himself an idiot, wishing he would have realized it sooner. He even wished he was Elliot for a while. Then he realized one thing, well one of the many things that were holding him back. Kira.

Kira, his girlfriend and record deal owner, Jimmy Starr's daughter. He had not thought anything through.

(Page breaks here)

Austin put on his best fake smile as the girl he loved walked into the sonic boom, on the arm of another guy. Again, Elliot smirked at him and wrapped his muscular arm around ally's dainty waist. Almost as if he knew something, and was saying "mine".

They came with great news; this was awful news to Austin. Ally and Elliot were dating. Yay...

He wanted to punch Elliot in the face, but he also wanted to go home and cry into his pillow. He was hopeless.

(Page breaks here)

Ally and Elliot invited he and Kira to a game night. They invited Trish and Dez as well, but they passed. He figured they had other plans, but it was mainly to avoid the fight and drama they saw coming.

(The page breaks here)

They had played board games for two and a half hours. Austin made it his point to win every single game, and then rub it in Elliot's face in the end, which he was really starting to regret.

"See ally! You don't want to date that guy!" Were the only words that needed to slip out and everything flip flopped, again.

Kira stormed out, claiming that she knew he liked ally, adding in to call her whenever he had his mind made up. Unlucky for her, he did, and it wasn't her.

Elliot got frustrated and really mad at Austin, causing him to bail as well. He apologized to ally and stormed out of the store, leaving a teary eyed Ally with an embarrassed and worried Austin.

She didn't even say anything, just one look into those glossy brown eyes and he bolted up the stairs to the practice room.

(The page breaks here)

"Ally I'm so..." he started to say, but she stopped him and told him that there was no need to apologize.

"Let's just work on the song" she stated half annoyed half sympathetic.

They both met eyes, and leaned closer. Their lips inching closer and closer; neither one realizing what was about to happen. She quickly but subtly turned away, continuing to play the piano.

"I was thinking about this for the chorus" she flatly states; completely unaware of the way Austin was looking at her. His eyes were wide and his pupils were quite large as well, but it wasn't just that. It was the goofy smile he had on his face, looking at the beautiful girl sitting in front of him.

He knew, he could tell. He could tell she didn't know. She didn't know how he felt about her. Just as he didn't know how she felt about him.

Ally continued on, playing the beautiful chorus and the sound rang through his eardrums. Almost enough to block out the voices in his mind telling him to kiss her.

Austin began playing the catchy tune for the chorus with Ally. Everything was fine until their hands brushed. Austin looked at Ally, and she looked up at him with her big Brown eyes. Their eyes met, and they weren't the only thing that connected.

(The page breaks here)

Austin Moon was no fool.

He wouldn't give up on something as perfect as this. Not once in a million years. He'd give up his fame and talent for this. Nothing was better, and this was more important than all of that.

(The page breaks here)

Ally looked up with him, without a smile. In fact, quite expressionless. Her eyes gazed into his, but they wouldn't let him read their expression.

"I hate you" were the first words to respond to his statement. His heart sank tears about to coat his eyes; he looked into her eyes, his heart feeling as if it had been torn out and he asked a simple, "you do?"

She smiled at him, before responding, "yes, for waiting this long to tell me"

His heart jumped and raced and his stomach tied itself in knots. He tried to get the words out of his mouth. Just a simple question, "will you be my girlfriend?" Is all he'd have to say. The words just wouldn't come out.

They eventually did, but to be honest, it was more likely stuttering and then re-asking the question so it would be perfect.

Maybe, Austin Moon was a fool.

(The page breaks here)

6 years later, Austin sat in the restaurant, watching the clock tick. He had waited forever to do this.

He felt sick, and his stomach was twisted. His mind was racing, along with his heart. He was so nervous, he felt as he was about to pass out.

His knees were weak and shaky. And in his sweaty palms, he held a velvet black box.

After their amazing dinner, Austin took Ally's hand and they walked to the pond together.

While she was looking at something in the distance, Austin got down on one knee and held out the ring box. He opened it up, without any doubt. He knew ally was the girl.

It isn't quite every day that you can propose to the girl you love; and it isn't everyday a girl gets to say yes to a proposal by the guy she loves.

(The page breaks here)

One year later, at the age of 23, Austin Moon stood at the end of an aisle. He wore a traditional black tux, and stood nervously waiting for his fiancée to walk down the aisle.

He glanced to his best friend, Dez who was also the best man. He then glanced at Dez' fiancée, Trish, who currently had tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

Before he knew it, his beautiful fiancée Allyson Marie Dawson, walked down the aisle on the arm of her father, Lester Dawson. Lester looked at Austin with a knowing look and smiled despite the tears coating his eyes. He handed off his daughter to Austin, and Austin knew they were going to be very happy together, and that he would do everything he could to protect her.

The last thing he remembered of the night, before he almost died of happiness, was saying the words "I do" with confidence.

Austin Moon was no fool.

(The page breaks here)

Austin and his wife Ally sat in the doctor's office waiting for the news.

"It's a boy!" Said the doctor excitedly, as he walked in the room.

At home that night, he kissed his wife on the forehead and told her how much he loved her; and kissed her stomach too, telling the baby how much he loved him.

It somehow ended with him tripping up the stairs on his way to bed...

Maybe Austin Moon was a fool.

(The page breaks here)

Four more years had gone by, and Austin Monica Moon and Ally Marie Moon were the parents of Ross and Laura Moon, with another baby girl named Ellie, on the way.

They lived in a red brick house with a blue door and a big backyard, near the sonic boom and Starr records.

His children were playing in the yard together and Austin looked at his beautiful wife.

"I love you" Austin said to her.

"I love you too" she replied, before kissing him.

(The page breaks here)

Maybe Austin Moon was a fool, but he was okay with that. Because he was a fool for Ally, and as long as he had her, the whole world could know. The world could know that Austin Moon was a fool for Ally Dawson, but that didn't matter to him; because to him, Ally Dawson was the world.


End file.
